A power connector, as is known in the art, includes an insulation body and a positive conductive terminal and a negative conductive terminal disposed in the insulation body. The positive conductive terminal and the negative conductive terminal are adapted to respectively electrically contact a positive bus bar and a negative bus bar inserted into the power connector. Each side of the known power connector, however, can only be connected with two separate bus bars, which limits the application of the power connector.
An electric arc commonly occurs between the positive conductive terminal and the positive bus bar or between the negative conductive terminal and the negative bus bar during live plugging or unplugging of the bus bars. If the supply voltage is high, the high voltage electric arc may burn and destroy the positive and negative conductive terminals, and in severe cases may lead to the thermal melting of the positive and negative conductive terminals. Once the positive and negative conductive terminals are thermally molten, the positive and the negative conductive terminals will be fused to the positive and negative bus bars, respectively, which seriously affects the safety and performance of the power connector.